memento
by wisterialantern
Summary: Selalu ada momentum yang tak lesap bagi Saguru dan Shiho setiap saat. [Saguru, Shiho] {untuk affreeze}


_memento_

 _Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. Pairing : Hakuba Saguru/Miyano Shiho. Genre : Romance. Rate : T. A/N : future!AU, post marriage, didedikasikan untuk exchange fic dengan affreeze._

 _(Selalu ada momentum yang tak lesap bagi Saguru dan Shiho setiap saat.)_

 _._

i.

Pagi yang pertama kali mereka lewati sebagai keluarga kecil diawali dengan aroma omasthus manis di atas meja makan dan sesapan pada secangkir teh herbal dalam genggaman jemari tangan dengan kilas tatap netra yang terarah pada butir-butir air hujan yang menghadirkan aroma petrikor bertabur gemilang matahari yang menyambangi permukaan kaca jendela ruang tamu yang sedikit berembun.

Kaki telanjang Shiho menyinggahi konter dapur mungil mereka dengan kuap-kuap kecil yang menghadiri dan langkah yang sedikit terkantuk-kantuk untuk menyiapkan sarapan, dengan irisnya bergerak, menjelajah, mencoba mengingat setiap inci kubikel ruang apartemen milik Saguru—apartemen mereka kini—begitu yang ditegaskan Saguru—mulai dari piano hitam yang ada di sudut ruang baca, buku-buku yang menjejali rak di tepi ruang tamu, vas bunga di atas meja makan, hingga kaca jendela yang buram, tidak sadar sampai sepasang lengan kokoh Saguru mengejutkannya dengan satu dekapan pada tubuh mungilnya dari belakang dan memendamkan kepalanya pada lekuk antara bahu dan leher jenjang Shiho yang disertai satu kecup ringan yang menghadiri puncak kepala yang penuh akan helai rambut pirang stroberi, hangat.

Tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, Saguru kembali mencuri kecupan di tepi ceruk leher dan daun telinga, mencipta binar kejut di mata Shiho yang membeliak begitu bibir Saguru mengulum tepi telinganya, satu gumaman bernada protes terlayang dari mulut mungil Shiho beberapa detik kemudian, "Kau mengagetkanku," tetapi akhirnya Shiho tak melakukan apa pun pada kedua lengan yang mengitari pinggang rampingnya.

"Sedang melamunkan apa, hm?"

Saguru membalikkan tubuh Shiho dan menatap iris hijau yang memendarkan refleksi wajahnya; yang memerangkap dunia dan atensinya secara utuh, lalu Saguru tertegun begitu tersadar akan sesuatu, bahwa, ya, sepasang biner kehijauan itu telah menggerakkan roda waktu dan memutar ingatannya akan banyak hal; Shiho, Shiho, dan Shiho yang bersinar dalam renjana hidupnya—Shiho yang satu, Shiho yang dingin dan sarkastis, Shiho yang diam dan selalu mendengarkan—sebelum kedua iris kehijauan itu mengerjap dan satu gelengan kecil dari surai kecokelatan Shiho langsung terarah pada direksi lain dan membuat sebaris senyum terukir di ruang wajah Saguru yang berinsiatif mengamati pemandangan punggung Shiho dari belakang.

Aroma sup jagung favoritnya berpadu dengan harum buket besar bebungaan mignonette pemberian Shinichi dan Ran sehari yang lalu yang diletakkan Shiho di atas meja makan bergantian menjejali indra Saguru yang masih menunggu di hadapan meja makan, sampai Shiho menghidangkan sarapan paginya dan beranjak ke konter dapur untuk menuangkan Saguru secangkir kopi, namun Saguru menahannya dan menyuruhnya duduk kembali sampai Shiho membiarkan bibir tipis Saguru kembali menghadiri keningnya pelan, matanya terpejam.

"Ciuman selamat pagimu, Nyonya Hakuba."

ii.

Siang hari adalah waktu saat Saguru menyambangi kafe di depan rumah sakit tempat Shiho bekerja, menanti di meja berpayung hijau nomor dua belas dengan jemari terjalin dan kilas tatap pada cangkir kopi yang terisi penuh, hingga derap langkah monotonis Shiho terhenti di hadapan Saguru dengan sisa jejak-jejak _cafe au lait di_ sekitar pipi yang mengundang tawa Saguru dan baru disadarinya beberapa menit kemudian, yang langsung disekanya dengan punggung tangan—namun gerakannya seketika terhenti saat jari tangan Saguru bergerak perlahan di atas wajahnya, menggantikan tugas punggung tangan Shiho untuk pelan-pelan menyekakan wajahnya dengan senyum yang diulas, di mata.

Saguru mendorong perlahan cangkir biru tua berisi kopi di hadapannya ke hadapan Shiho yang atensinya tengah mengarah pada halaman sebuah buku medis berpembatas halaman empat puluh tiga dalam batas pandang yang samar-samar.

"Mau?"

Shiho mengangkat muka, tersenyum tipis. "Boleh."

Udara dicuri darinya.

iii.

(Shiho, malam Sabtu, dan bir adalah satu kesatuan yang tak terbantahkan.)

Satu gelas bir lagi, jika dihitung ini sudah gelas keempat. Tubuh mungil Shiho akan goyah dan kemudian akan bersandar ke sofa dengan wajah yang seluruhnya memerah—mengabaikan televisi yang terus menyala tanpa jeda dengan ujaran-ujaran tanpa arti yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Wajahnya merah, napasnya agak tak karuan, dan tampak kedinginan—dengan kepala yang terpaku pada meja, dan tangan Saguru menahan tangannya dengan lembut, melarangnya menuangkan bir lagi ke dalam gelasnya.

"Sudah gelas keempat, Sayang."

Shiho membiarkan Saguru menggiring tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan Shiho yang melingkari lehernya, dan Shiho membisikkan _aku_ _mencintaimu_ dengan wajah memerah karena pengaruh alkohol dan Saguru tersenyum sebelum membalas dengan kalimat _aku juga mencintaimu, Shiho_ —lalu perlahan menarik lembar selimut tebal dan kembali menemui Shiho di alam mimpi, dengan kedua lengan kokoh yang merengkuh tubuh mungil Shiho yang tengah terpejam seraya mengembus napas secara teratur, memberikan kehangatan.

iv.

Saguru mendapati tatapan iris hijau Shiho mengarah ke stoples berisi kukis cokelat yang baru saja dipanggang—sebelum akhirnya atensi itu mengarah ke televisi yang tengah menayangkan kilasan iklan-iklan tak bermakna. Likuid hitam pekat kopi mengisi cangkir putih bertangkai di hadapan Shiho dan jari telunjuk wanita itu bergerak memutar-mutar sebentar di sekitar bibir cangkir sebelum mempertemukan cangkir kopi dengan mulutnya, uapnya mengepul tepat di wajahnya, sebelum tatapan iris hijau tersebut kembali mengarah ke stoples kukis di atas lemari.

Diam sejenak, kemudian Saguru langsung mengerti. "Ah, tidak. Tahan kebiasaan mengemilmu, Sayang. Oh, juga, tidak ada bir selama sembilan bulan." Alis matanya terangkat sedikit, hendak tertawa pelan saat pipi Shiho menggembung tidak suka, kemudian merotasikan kedua mata.

"Hanya kukis cokelat, dan aku juga sudah tidak minum bir lagi," Shiho semakin bersikeras dan Saguru tetap kokoh dengan pendiriannya. "Anakmu yang meminta." Jemari Shiho bergerak menggenggam pergelangan tangan Saguru yang bersikeras menahan langkahnya di tempat.

"Ya, boleh. Nanti. Tidak sekarang. Kau pasti akan memuntahkannya lagi," pria bersurai pirang pucat tersebut melipat tangan di depan dada dan Shiho mendengus ke arahnya.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Aku menjagamu," koreksi Saguru dengan intonasi pelan, sebelum merangkul pundak wanita bersurai kecokelatan tersebut, mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi meja makan. Kombinasi kata-kata tersebut entah mengapa bagi Shiho terdengar begitu menggelikan tapi juga menyenangkan. "Aku mencoba menjagamu dan juga kandunganmu agar tetap sehat."

 _v._

Di antara malam-malam yang terasa begitu dingin, Saguru menemukan dirinya tengah mengusap wajah dan menyibak helai kecokelatan Shiho yang halus di antara tidur pulasnya, membisikkan kata-kata cinta dan mengecup kening Shiho dan Saguru tersenyum kecil saat tangan Shiho menarik selimut untuk memaluti wajahnya, tapi jemari Saguru mengisi ruang-ruang kosong di antara ruang jari-jari tangannya, dan berganti untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangannya; denyut-denyut nadi menjadi pengingat kematian—dan ia sadar bahwa ia akan mencintai Shiho lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

(Dan Saguru tidak akan pernah bosan.)

 _(Saguru hanya perlu Shiho dalam renjana kehidupannya, dan ia tahu bahwa ia tidak butuh apa-apa lagi—karena hidupnya telah sempurna.)_

end _._

 _A/N :_

 _Untuk affreeze; maaf sekali baru bisa terealisasikan sekarang, telat banget, baru kuupload sekarang, rencananya mau kuupload habis natal tapi sialnya modemku abis dan nggak keisi-isi, dan anggap ini sebagai kado akhir tahun, ya :)_

 _thelastconstellations._


End file.
